Malline:Iso639native
} | aa = Afar | ab = Аҧсуа | af = Afrikaans | ak = Akan | als = Alemannisch | am = | an = Aragonés | ang = Anglo Saxon | ar = العربية | arc = ܐܪܡܝܐ | as = অসমীয় | ast = Asturianu | av = Авар | ay = Aymar | az = Azərbaycan | ba = Башҡорт | bar = Boarisch | bat-smg = Žemaitėška | be = Беларуская | bg = Български | bh = भोजपुरी | bi = Bislama | bm = Bamanankan | bn = বাংলা | bo = | bpy = ইমার ঠার/বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী | br = Brezhoneg | bs = Bosanski | bug = | bxr = Буряад | ca = Català | cbk-zam = Chavacano de Zamboanga | cdo = Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ | ce = Нохчийн | ceb = Cebuano | ch = Chamoru | cho = Choctaw | chr = | chy = Tsetsêhestâhese | co = Corsu | cr = Nēhiyawēwin | cs = Česky | csb = Kaszëbsczi | cu = Словѣньскъ | cv = Чăвашла | cy = Cymraeg | da = Dansk | de = Deutsch | diq = Zazaki | dk = Dansk | dv = ދިވެހިބަސް | dz = | ee = Eʋegbe | el = Ελληνικά | eml = Emiliàn e rumagnòl | en = English | eo = Esperanto | es = Español | et = Eesti | eu = Euskara | ext = Estremeñu | fa = فارسی | ff = Fulfulde | fi = Suomi | fiu-vro = Võro | fj = Na Vosa Vakaviti | fo = Føroyskt | fr = Français | frp = Arpetan | fur = Furlan | fy = Frysk | ga = Gaeilge | gd = Gàidhlig | gl = Galego | glk = گیلکی | gn = Avañe'ẽ | got = | gsw = Alemannisch | gu = ગુજરાતી | gv = Gaelg | ha = هَوُسَ | haw = Hawai`i | he = עברית | hi = हिन्दी | ho = Hiri Motu | hr = Hrvatski | hsb = Hornjoserbsce | ht = Kreyòl ayisyen | hu = Magyar | hy = Հայերեն | hz = Otsiherero | ia = Interlingua | id = Bahasa Indonesia | ie = Interlingue | ig = Igbo | ii = | ik = Iñupiak | ilo = Ilokano | io = Ido | is = Íslenska | it = Italiano | iu = Inuktitut | ja = 日本語 | jbo = Lojban | jv = Basa Jawa | ka = ქართული | kg = Kongo | ki = Gĩkũyũ | kj = Kwanyama | kk = Қазақша | kk-cn = | kk-kz = Қазақша | kk-tr = Qazaqşa | kl = Kalaallisut | km = | kn = ಕನ್ನಡ | ko = 한국어 | kr = Kanuri | ks = कश्मीरी - (كشميري) | ksh = Ripoarisch | ku = كوردی | kv = Коми | kw = Kernewek | ky = Кыргызча | la = Latina | lad = Ladino | lbe = Лакку | lb = Lëtzebuergesch | lg = Luganda | li = Limburgs | lij = Líguru | lmo = Lumbaart | ln = Lingála | lo = | lt = Lietuvių | lv = Latviešu | map-bms = Basa Banyumasan | mg = Malagasy | mh = Ebon | mi = Māori | minnan = | mk = Македонски | ml = മലയാളം | mn = Монгол | mo = Молдовеняскэ | mr = मराठी | ms = Bahasa Melayu | mt = Malti | mus = Mvskoke | my = Myanmasa | mzn = مَزِروني | na = Ekakairũ Naoero | nah = Nahuatl | nap = Nnapulitano | nb = Norsk (bokmål) | nd = Plattdüütsch | nds-nl = Nedersaksisch | ne = नेपाली | new = नेपाल भाषा | ng = Oshiwambo | nl = Nederlands | nn = Norsk (nynorsk) | no = Norsk (bokmål) | non = Norrǿna | nov = Novial | nrm = Nouormand | nv = Diné bizaad | ny = Chi-Chewa | oc = Occitan | om = Oromoo | or = | os = Иронау | pa = ਪੰਜਾਬੀ | pag = Pangasinan | pam = Kapampangan | pap = Papiamentu | pdc = Deitsch | pih = Norfuk/Pitkern | pi = पािऴ | pl = Polski | pms = Piemontèis | ps = پښتو | pt = Português | pt-br = Português do Brasil | qu = Runa Simi | rm = Rumantsch | rmy = Romani | rn = Kirundi | ro = Română | roa-rup = Armãneashce | roa-tara= Tarandíne | ru = Русский | rw = Kinyarwanda | sa = संस्कृत | sc = Sardu | scn = Sicilianu | sco = Scots | sd = سنڌي | se = Sámegiella | sg = Sängö | sh = Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски | si = | simple = Simple English | sk = Slovenčina | sl = Slovenščina | sm = Gagana Samoa | sn = chiShona | so = Soomaaliga | sq = Shqip | sr = Српски / Srpski | sr-ec = ћирилица | sr-jc = ијекавица | sr-el = latinica | sr-jl = ijekavica | ss = SiSwati | st = Sesotho | stq = Seeltersk | su = Basa Sunda | sv = Svenska | sw = Kiswahili | ta = தமிழ் | te = తెలుగు | tet = Tetun | tg = Тоҷикӣ | th = ไทย | ti = | tk = Türkmen | tl = Tagalog | tlh = tlhIngan-Hol | tn = Setswana | to = faka-Tonga | tokipona= Toki Pona | tpi = Tok Pisin | tr = Türkçe | ts = Xitsonga | tt = Tatarça | tum = chiTumbuka | tw = Twi | ty = Reo Mā`ohi | tyv = Тыва дыл | udm = Удмурт | ug = Uyghurche‎ / ئۇيغۇرچە | uk = Українська | ur = اردو | uz = O'zbek | ve = Tshivenda | vec = Vèneto | vi = Tiếng Việt | vls = West-Vlams | vo = Volapük | wa = Walon | war = Winaray | wo = Wolof | wuu = 吴语 | xal = Хальмг | xh = isiXhosa | yi = ייִדיש | yo = Yorùbá | za = Cuengh | zea = Zeêuws | zh = 中文 | zh-classical = 古文 / 文言文 | zh-cn = 中文(中国大陆) | zh-hk = 中文(香港) | zh-min-nan = Bân-lâm-gú | zh-mo = 中文(澳門) | zh-my = 中文(马来西亚) | zh-sg = 中文(新加坡) | zh-tw = 中文(台灣) | zh-yue = 粵語 | zu = isiZulu | instructions = Instructionese | | undefined | #default = määrittelemätön kieli }} ---- ISO639 -nimi maakoodille. Lähde: http://svn.wikimedia.org/viewvc/mediawiki/trunk/phase3/languages/Names.php en:Template:Iso639